


Fictober18 #1 - “Can you feel this?”

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Olicity Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Season 2 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Short little fic for Fictober 1.





	Fictober18 #1 - “Can you feel this?”

“Can you feel this?”

Startled Oliver feels the blood rushing to south as Felicity places his hand on her breast, the very breast featured in his dreams at night.  Maybe this really was a dream because Oliver knows he could never be worthy of Felicity Smoak.  Felicity who knows every single part of him but accepts him anyway.  The woman who runs most parts of his life with calm efficiency and humor.  A powerhouse in a small but gorgeous body.  Someone who graduated college with two hard majors at age 19 while he partied away his parent’s money and favors at four different colleges.  

Oliver should have realized the trouble he was in the day he saw her in his mother’s office talking to that horrible picture of him with the killer hair.  His first visit to Queen Consolidated he searched the floors for her only to be disappointed when the blonde turned around to be someone else.  The natural smile that spread over his face when she tilted her head at his lie about the bullet-ridden laptop.  Dig wanted to stop going to Felicity but Oliver insisted he needed her expertise.

“Are you sure that is all that you need or want from her, Oliver?” With a knowing look, Dig cut through his denial as quickly as Felicity did.  

“We can use that computer knowledge.  Felicity is a QC employee who was not unaffected by my attention so please tell me where else we could get such a perfect combination?”  

“She is not unaffected by you or you are not unaffected by her?” Dig quips but Oliver ignores the voice in his head telling him Dig is right.

“I can’t be involved with anyone.  This mission is too important and dangerous to be involved.  That is why I encouraged Tommy to make up with Laurel.  Surely the disaster with Helena was proof enough.  Plus Felicity is too pure to taint like that.”  Dig’s head shake is the only answer he gets.

* * *

 

When his mother shot him and he needed help, he went to Felicity’s car without a thought.  Inviting her to join the team.  The first time his lower body reminded him she was a desirable woman was when she stood up to him about Ken Williams.  Their bodies were almost touching and he wanted to grab her kissing her into submission.  Instead, he went out and used that adrenalin to scare Ken Williams without injuring him.

“Oliver, can you feel that?”

Oliver can feel everything where Felicity is concerned.  That gold dress made his eyes pop out when she turned the corner.  The red one at the underground casino, hell, every dress since he met her.  Oliver is sure Felicity could walk into the office in a potato sack and he would still want to strip her down taking her on his desk.  What would Felicity think if she knew these thoughts?  Yes, he sees her watching him on the salmon ladder but she has never indicated she has any interest in him other than boss and partner.  

Suddenly it all becomes too much for Oliver.  Felicity Smoak is his weakness.  No matter how much he tries to deny it, he wants her.  Feeling her breast under his hand becomes his undoing.  His fingers move over her dress caressing the woman below it. A gasp from those kissable lips brings him out of his dream and back to reality.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s concerned voice breaks through but his hand still pushes one last time against her before he pulls it away.

“I’m sorry,” he starts as it dawns on him Felicity was worried he was having a panic attack.  His hand was moved to her chest to mirror her breathing.  

A look of hurt crosses her face but she quickly hides it asking, “Are you okay?  I was worried you were having a panic attack from the drug you were sprayed with.”

That look is his undoing.  Placing his hand back on her breast he squeezes it as his lips touch hers for the very first time.  Frozen for a second Felicity doesn’t respond making Oliver question his actions.  Then she leans into him opening her mouth.  His tongue slides in moaning at the sensation.  Felicity pulls away taking a deep breath with a question written over her face.

“Can you feel that?” Repeating her earlier question as he places her hand on his rapidly beating heart.  “That is my heart forcing me to admit how much I want you.  I have fought this for so long but you, Felicity Smoak, broke my resolve.  I love you.” A sense of peace and relief washes over Oliver as Felicity smiles at him moving his other hand over her heart.

“That is my heart telling you I love you, too.”  

“Yes, I can feel that,” is his reply before his lips captured hers again.


End file.
